Tommorrow Is Another Day
by Strawberry
Summary: Serena used to be the daughter of the most elite familes before the war came. What will she do for money? Marry a man she doesn't love? or does she?
1. Default Chapter

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 1

The golden tresses of hair fell limply on the floor. Serena looked down at them in anger. Why had war come to her family? it had torn them apart, killed most of them and leaving her, at the tender age of 20 to fend for what was left of her family, including her last few servant's, brother, his wife and their son. She looked down at the long tresses she was forced to cut off. Her hair used to be her most prized possession aside from her eyes. She used her once long golden tresses and beautiful sparkling eyes to lure men, she used to be such a prized beauty, and men would flock to her, leaving their women. But it didn't matter anymore, their wasn't anyone left to lure with her charms, just her family and neighbors who where thought of as brothers. If she had the time or the money or the extra servants, she could have kept her long hair, but she didn't have the time to brush it and keep it shiny and beautiful. It went from past her knees to just after her shoulders. Why she and kept it so long? Because of the traditional hairstyle her family had kept for century's required long hair. 2 buns with flowing hair form them. Her family used to be the most elite in the town, in the state even. But that's what war does to families; it takes them from upper class to lower class like that. Serena looked in the mirror. Her eyes no longer sparkled with excitement, the war had indeed done things to her, and she was no longer the spoiled little daughter of the wealthiest plantation owner in the state. Now she was an old maid, with no one… Or was she? There was someone she loved, someone her heart ached for. Andrew, the only man she had ever loved, if only he wasn't married to that stupid twit Mina. They had been married before the war and had a little boy, A strangely little thing who looked nothing like his father. After he was born Andrew left for war, and Serena hadn't seen him since. Mina lived in the city with her sister Raye and Andrew. While Serena lived in the country. 

"Serena! Is dinner ready yet?" Samuel, her bother asked her, from the doorway, he stood 6 feet tall, 21, with golden hair like Serena and dull blue eyes. 

"Am I responsible for your dinner?! Ask one of the servants!" She snapped

"Serena, times have changed, don't be so prissy about having to cook." He said calmly

"Samuel, I will never cook, I am not some poor white trash girl, and we still have servants, ask them." She said annoyed

"Serena, you know as well as I do that if we keep pushing them, there going to leave. There won't work for free forever." He said, stepping into the room

"And work for whom? There no more rich aristocrats left." Serena said as she laughed bitterly, she wanted to be taken away by Andrew, run away with him and not have to work, to be pampered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena walked slowly down the stairs, Amy, Sam's wife sat with their son, William; he was about 5 years old, pretty blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Serena was fond of him but strict, always sending him outside to play when he bothered her. Suellen and Honey sat next to them, they were Serena's other sisters, both brown haired like there father with black eyes. 

"Auntie Serena!" William yelled from his seat, Amy looked up and smiled, she was a strong women with blue short hair blue eyes. Serena wasn't particularly fond of her but put up with her, Serena wasn't fond of any women, even her brothers wife or her sisters, all women where rivals in the art of winning a mans heart, the only women who Serena ever trusted was her "Mammy" and mother, god rest her sole, she died of pneumonia but Serena knew it was of heart ache after her father died, the same heart ache Serena felt for Andrew. She walked down the last step and took a seat. The servants came in; there was Dilcy, a big, loving, but strict, African American woman and her husband Joe, both dumb animals because of lack of education but part of the family. Dilcy had been with Serena's family since before Serena was born, she took care of Serena like a mother, and Serena and the family referred to her as "Mammy". The truth was Auntie was the only one that kept Serena in line. 

"Evening Miss Serena." Mammy said as she put down the small bowl of radishes, Serena sighed and sat down, this was all that would be for dinner. Her family fortune was lost investing in the war; all Serena had left to regain the fortune was the cotton fields. 

The dinner was a quiet one; Sam did not join them because he was outside plowing the fields. Serena looked down at the last radish in her bowl, she was still starving, and she took it but then looked over at William, his big blue eyes, lingered on her food. She sighed, very annoyed at her nephew and handed him the radish, he squealed and snatched it from her hand. Amy turned around from doing the dishes and saw William take the radish,

"Serena, thank you for giving him that." She said,

"Now why are you so nice to her and so rotten to us?" Suellen said bitterly, she always hated Serena, for taking a boy away from her when they were younger. 

"You mustn't speak unkindly about Serena. She's done a lot for us so… Hush Up!" She said surprisingly, Honey was always a kinder one than Suellen and Serena liked her much better, she had lost her husband in the war, but it didn't seem to bother her. Serena did like her but didn't trust her, but she never trusted anyone.

"Serena, why don't you go and rest." Honey said, Serena nodded and left the table to her room. She shivered as the thin blanket hung over her, it was a cold night and there were more to come. But she kept telling herself,

"It'll turn out all right."

TBC….Review!


	2. Should I Go?

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 2

Serena read the telegram carefully from Mina, her and Andrew's son; Charles had taken to his sick bed. Mina was begging her to come to the city to help him, since she did such a good job taking care of Mina when she was sick after Charles was born. And to bring Dilcy too, since they "Made such a lovely team." Serena looked at the telegram disgustedly; she hated the women who had taken Andrew away with a passion. She was s stupid little weak twit with empty thoughts in her head, never had a bad thing to say about anyone and loved Serena so much it made her sick. She crumpled the telegram, and threw it on the ground. She thought angrily at her last visit to the city, and him…

~*~*Flashback~*~*

The war had barley broken out and Mina was sick, Andrew had begged her to come and take care of Mina because he had to go to war. She had nursed Mina back to health and found that she loved the city, it was very exiting. People threw parties every night and Serena always attended them in the most beautiful gowns. The trouble started when Mina threw her first party in honor of Serena, Serena had found herself bored with no one to dance with until he came into the room. All day there had been buzz around him. How scandalous he was, but he was devilishly handsome, deep blue ocean eyes that danced when he laughed, sleek black hair and a tall, muscular figure. He was very charming and swept her off her feet, that was until he got nasty. Feeling bored with the night as it was winding down; Serena made her way to Mina and Andrew bedroom, snuck in and absently left the door ajar, she saw a picture of Andrew and broke down.

"Oh Andrew!" She cried as she took the picture,

"I miss you my love! Why didn't you marry me instead of her! I know you love me! I love you so much!" She said dramatically, she cried there for a moment until she heard a chuckle, she slowly turned around. There he was, the charming young Darien Shields she had met and danced the most of the night with. 

"I didn't know you where fond of Mr. Wilkes; I've never met him but he must be a charmer to win your heart." He said mockingly, she tried to slap him but he grabbed her hand,

"Don't worry, you're pretty little head Miss. O'Hara, I'll keep your secret." He said as he chuckled, she looked at him in rage

"You are what they said you are! A scoundrel! How dare you eavesdrop on me?!?" She screamed, he laughed deeper, his laugh made her blood boil,

"What can I say? Your charms lured me to you, pity Mr. Wilkes couldn't be here for you to lure." he said again, as he laughed,

"Captain Shields! You may be a captain but you are no gentleman." She said angrily

"And you my dear are no kind of lady, at least not while you chase after a married man with a son." He said seriously,

"How dare you! I-I-I can't stand you!!" She yelled as she ran out of the room. Destined to see him occasionally but not often. 

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

Going back to the city would mean all those annoying people and the mocking Darien, the only one to know her true love, and Mina and her sickly self and son, but then there was Andrew. Was he worth that much? She hesitated… Of coarse he was! She smiled to herself and began packing what clothes she had left. 

TBC


	3. Captain Darien Sheilds

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 3

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

Serena looked down embarrassingly at her attire. It features a fitted bodice with lengthened peplum, it was trimmed with lots and lots of frilly lace around each peplum, the shoulders was base of underskirt. It was green and the lace was white.

(  to see the dress)

 Sure it was okay to wear around the house for cleaning and she thought it would be all right for the trip but now that she looked around at the people in the train station she saw everyone dressed beautifully. It seemed the war hadn't affected the city. Serena looked around uncomfortably for any sign of anyone she knew, she saw him. Her breath stopped and her heart rate quickened but at the same time she wished he wasn't there. He saw her and paused then a big grin formed on his perfect face, he started walking over to her, she blushed, there he was, looking as handsome as ever and here she was looking like a peasant. He was in a black suit with black pants, black vest and a gray ascot with a white shirt. () . His hair was combed back,

"Fancy seeing you here." He said charmingly as he kissed her hand

"I assume you are here visiting the elegant Mr. Wilkes." He said, Serena looked around annoyed,

"Oh Captain Shields hush up, I'm waiting for my carriage." She said annoyed as she looked for someone else who could rescue her from this man. She heard him laugh deeply,

"My dear, I think we've had enough encounters for you to be calling me Darien. As for the carriage you're waiting for, I am afraid it will never come. You see the Wilkes don't have a carriage" he said

"What do you mean they don't have a carriage?" She asked

"You're such a spoiled little child, thinking just because you're visiting there going to treat you like a princess and buy you a carriage, when it's going to be harder then it is at home." He said mockingly that he and the few others at the station still had all their money and everybody else was poor.

"Why Andrew's family had dozens of carriages before, surly he must have on rickety as it may be." She said astonished

"Before the war he did, everyone wasted there money investing in it, that why this place hates me so much I knew you where all dam fools to be doing it." He said

"By the way your hair looks lovely but didn't anyone tell you my dear, it's not in fashion." he said as he jeered at her, Serena looked at him in rage,

"I am not and will never be your dear and I'll thank you to hush up about any rude comments about my hair." She said shortly, he smiled,

"I see you are yet to become a real lady." He said as he chuckled

"And I see you are yet to become a gentleman" she retorted back, she quickly and swiftly walked away, she started walking don the road, after about 10 minutes she heard horse hooves,

"Oh come now Serena, are you going to go walking by yourself, UN chaperoned?" He asked she looked to her right; he was there in a beautiful carriage and brown, strong horse. He held out his strong hand,

"Come, I'll take you to the Wilkes, well come on Serena, I have places to be." he said impatiently, Serena thought for a moment, 

"Thank you but no thank you Captain Shields." She said coldly,

"I've told you once I'll tell you again, call me Darien." he said

"No thank you Darien." She said,

"Would you really have yourself disgracing your family, walking by yourself?!?" He said as he feigned disappointment,

"Yes, in fact I would rather then ride with you," She said bitterly, he laughed,

"Still the little spitfire I remember, don't care what anyone says, you'll say what you please no matter how nasty, at least to me." He said 

"And only to you." She said simply, he laughed again

"You and I are so alike Serena; you're the kind of women I could go for…" He said

She stopped walking, and smiled

"Is this a proposal Captain Shields?" she asked; if it was it would be the perfect time to tell him off once and for all, he frowned,

"Your very conceited Serena, no it's not a proposal, when I am proposing you'll know for sure." He said simply, 

"Are you saying you're going to propose?" She asked curiously, He frowned at her again,

"To you my dear? Don't you think Mr. Wilkes would be cross with me?" He said, grinning ear to ear, she shot him a dirty glance and took her gaze off him,

"Just because we are not to be married does not mean I can't give you a ride." he said as he laughed,

"Oh if it'll shut you up." She said annoyed, he held out his hand and she took it and got in the carriage. The ride was a one full of jeers and laughs, mostly from Darien, when they reached a medium sized house they stopped. The house wasn't small but was defiantly not big.

"Why have we stopped?" Serena asked 

"Here we are, tell me you don't remember a house as charming as this." He said, she looked around, not paying attention to him; he sat closer to her and whispered in her ear,

"Tell me you don't remember the house Andrew Wilkes inhabits." He whispered, she looked in his eyes, they were a beautiful dark blue, and they danced as they saw the anger in hers. She gave an aggravated sigh and got out of the carriage, before she could even knock her cold but beautiful blue eyes were greeted by the plain, pale blue ones of Mina. 

"Serena darling!" She said as she hugged her, Serena smiled charmingly, showing her dimples, and walked inside, she caught her breath as she saw him come from the stairs. He wasn't wearing a suit like Darien but a work shirt and brown trousers, his once beautiful, sparkling green eyes were pale and tiered. 

"Serena my dear, looking as pretty as ever." he said charmingly, she ran to him as jumped into his arms,

"Oh Andrew! I've-I've missed you so, and now that you're here, with me I-I don't know what to say!" She said happily

"And I've missed you to my dear, but tell me how have you been, how is everyone at home? You look as pretty as ever, I bet the boys at home are chasing after you. I see you were escorted by Captain Shields." he said as his smile turned to a frown,

"Well lets not talk about them now Andrew! Let's just spend time together." She said, she was so happy she could burst, there he was, she still couldn't believe it, 

"May I show you up to Charles room?" he asked, Serena's smiled faded, Charles, he wanted her to take care of Charles, not him. 

"Why yes Andrew, please do." She said

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena sat in her room, she had to share it with Charles, he was asleep, his thin, pale blond hair covered his eyes, she wanted to be downstairs with Andrew but Mina was latched onto his arm. She unpacked slowly,

"That was a beautiful love scene on the staircase today. Pity Mrs. Wilkes could'nt see it." Darien's voice mocked, she whirled around,

"What are you doing here?" She asked, he smiled,

"I was invited to dinner, I would have been up to visit sooner but I had to stop by the local dress shop to buy you a welcome home present." he said, she then noticed the box under his arm,

"Welcome home?" She asked

"Yes my pet, welcome home, back to the man you love, now Mr. Wilkes can say that the women who love him live under the same roof." he laughed, but she ignored him, she couldn't keep her eyes off the box tucked under his arm, she hadn't been given a present in so long. He looked at where her eyes lingered and laughed,

"Here you are, before it tears you to pieces inside." he said as he gave her the box,

"Oh Darien thank you!" She squealed as she tore opened the box, it was the most beautiful bonnet she'd ever seen, it was a spoon bonnets that was a beautiful dark green. It was made from water silk, there where beautiful green feathers and beads of an etiquette designs. The feather where placed in the front, coming out from under the top, the tie was long and beautiful,

"Darien! It's beautiful! I absolutely love it!" She squealed, the first present she'd gotten in years and it was the prettiest, she hugged him, and thanked him again. As dinner approached Mina and Raye set the table, Raye had violet eyes and long black hair in a net, like Mina's. 

"Why is Captain Shields here?" Raye said bitterly

"It's going to be scandalous if words get out he's here for supper." She hissed

"Oh Raye, he was kind enough to escort Serena home." Mina said thoughtfully

"I don't see what all the talk is about him, he is a true gentleman, I am very fond of him." Mina said

"Andrew doesn't seem to be." Raye said

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien sat in the foyer with Serena and Andrew,

"Serena your hair looks darling on you. Tell me when did you cut it?" Andrew asked

"Why not more than a month ago." she said charmingly,

"Have you met Raye before Serena?" He asked

"Why yes… She is very rude if I do say so myself, always accusing me of things and suspicious of me." Serena said sadly,

"Why would she? You are by far, one of the most innocent creature I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." He said, she smiled, her dimples added to her charm. She looked at Darien who looked very amused with her, she looked away but out of the corner of her eye saw he wouldn't remove her from his gaze, 

"Tell me Captain Shields, what have you been doing since the war?" Andrew asked civilly, 

"Well Mr. Wilkes, I've been traveling quite a bit, why just last month I was in Paris, things are much different there." He commented 

"How has their economy been affected since the war, has it even been affected?" Andrew asked,

"Well, no actually, everything as I remember it, its very gay ether instead of drab and bleak here." Darien said

"I will ask you kindly not to insult my and shall I remind you your homeland." Andrew said angrily, Serena cut in,

"Now Andrew, I'm sure Captain Shield didn't mean anything by it." She said

"Oh but I did my dear, you see Mr. Wilkes I believe are moods should be brighter, why we still have out good health and home." He said, Andrew ignored him and got up, 

"Now why do you start fights like that?" Serena hissed,

"My dear, why do you care what I do? Or do you care?" He asked 

TBC


	4. Wanting To Go Home

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 4

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

Serena lay on the small mattress on the floor, what happened to all the riches of the Wilkes? The same thing that happened to her family… the small cotton blanket was not enough to keep her warm, she wondered what the rich and elite slept in. Silk bedding and big warm blankets on feather mattresses. Darien and the rest of them had a good life but the city seemed to despise them because they didn't support the war. She wondered if she could ever be able to do it. Her thoughts went to Mina; she would be warm tonight in her husband's arms. Serena closed her eyes to get some sleep. 

The morning sun bounced of Serena head, for once in awhile she had just found a comfortable position and was sleeping peacefully.

"GET UP!" a voice boomed, it was Mina annoying and rude sister Raye, Serena continued to sleep, Raye sighed annoyingly and striped Serena of the thin cotton blanket,

"Hey!" Serena said, she got up swiftly and took the covers back

"Get up! We have things to do!" 

"Oh hush up Raye, go bother someone else." Serena said

"Serena, get up!" She commanded

"Maybe if you weren't an old maid with no husband you would be a little curdiest to your guests." She spoke swiftly, and rudely

"I haven't seen you with a husband Serena, the only men you can attract are rascals like that Captain Shields." Raye said as she grinned evilly, 

"I have nothing to do with Captain Shields! Even if I did he is better than nothing, he's rich isn't he?" Serena spoke as she smiled Raye rolled her eyes in defeat and left, Serena sighed and got up to get ready for the day. And was it a long one. Some how Raye had tricked her to do chores and Rayes, then that boy was always complaining she never wanted children unless it was with someone she really loved… No she couldn't think of Andrew right now, if she did she start bawling right there. But somehow he was right in front of her like magic, he was working, splitting wood. She ran over to him,

"Andrew!" She yelled as she ran into his arms,

"Why Serena, have you been crying?" He asked

"Oh Andrew please take me away from here, run away with me, please, I can't stand it!" She yelled, she didn't care if she told him to take her away, he knew she loved him and had said he loved her but would never leave Mina alone.

"Serena, you need to be brave, for me?" he asked as he lifted her chin, she smiled a bit but then frowned,

"Please Andrew, I-I love you and I know you love me. Please tell me you care!" She almost screamed,

"Shhhhhhhh Serena, people will hear this and it is by far scandalous. Serena I do care for you, but I have told you once I will tell you again I am not leaving Mina and Charles alone in the world. I know it seems that the world is coming to and end. But my dear things will get better." he said, she jumped up and kissed him, she didn't care who saw, she need him and he kissed her but then pulled away,

"Serena no." he said, he let her go and walked away. She stood outside in the hot sun, she sat down on the porch, what was the rich doing right now? Probably throwing parties and so on. She had been there 3 months and was miserable, couldn't someone take her away from everything, if only Andrew were rich like Darien, that's why he didn't take her away, because he didn't have the money. She heard the clamping of hooves coming closer, she looked up, Darien was their again, she hadn't seen him since the carriage ride a week ago.

"Why beautiful day isn't it?" He asked, Serena smiled, though most of the time he was jeering her the rest of the time she was quite fond of this man, he bought her things, Dresses, beautiful dresses and beautiful bonnets and riding gloves that he got whenever he went on a short trip to Paris or some other beautiful place. She saw nothing under his arm today and frowned, but she did see a letter in his hand. She looked at it curiously, 

"What's that?" She asked

"Oh this? Well this, it's for you. From your family in the country." he said

"Why do you have it?" Serena asked

"Never mind that, here you are." He said, she took the letter and tore it open, and read it quickly, 

"No, no, no!" She screamed

"What is it?" Darien asked, he got down and read it,

"Hmm, it seems your nephew is sick with pneumonia along with "Amy" and "Mammy"." He read

"Why does everyone depend on me?" She screamed, she couldn't take it anymore, even if Darien was there, she started bawling, she fell to the ground and cried, Darien who she thought would laugh and make fun of her picked her up into his arms, she felt safe, but continued to cry, everyone needed her but she needed to be… she didn't know what she wanted, she just needed to be taken away. 

"Shhh Serena, its all right." he said soothingly

"It's not! I want my mother, I want to go home, home before the war, I want to get out of here, and I don't know Darien I just don't know!" She screamed

"I say we get out of here together, so many beautiful places to go, Mexico, London, Paris, you'd love that wouldn't you?" He asked

"With you?" She asked drying her eyes

"Yes, you see I think I'm the only man in this god-for-saken world who understands you and admire you for what you are, no matter how spoiled you are." He said she didn't speak, what was he saying? He admired her? Or was he joking? 

"I've been waiting for you to grow up and get that stupid Andrew Wilkes out of your mind and heart and replace him with me." he said, she looked again at him, she couldn't read his face, was he joking? She then heard what he said about Andrew,

"I hate and despise you Darien Shields and I'll hate and despise you til I die!" She yelled, he chuckled and released her from his tight grasp, he got up on his horse

"I have a feeling it won't be that long." he said as he laughed again, he road off, she was so mad, why did he bring this out in her?! 

TBC


	5. Leaving

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 5

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

Serena was sitting doing a needlepoint, things were quiet in the house, she was bored, and she needed something to do. Charles seemed to be getting better, she had been their almost a year, the boy was a weak one, every time he recovered from something, something else would come, she wanted to leave, she needed money, she didn't want to go to the home she left, but she wanted to leave. Raye had left for her aunts, Darien had made many visits to her during her time, never empty handed, she was finally dresses like a rich women, Darien would take her for carriage rides in the warm sunlight. She smiled and put her needlepoint down, in the year she had been there Andrew had gotten a job at the bank and the house had finally started shaping up. She was wearing a white Blouse and very wide skirt. The skirt was made of changeant burgundy silk taffeta, the blouse in fine white silk with burgundy silk ribbons. Her hair was pined with burgundy ribbons on each side of her head. The sleeves of the blouse were a little before her armpit. She heard someone coming, who was it? And Andrew was at the bank working, who could it be? She couldn't get Mina, she had taken to her sick bed, and she had pneumonia and was delusional,

"Who is it?" She asked

"Open it up Serena, It's me Darien." the strong voice said, she sighed in relief and opened the door. 

"Darien what on earth are you doing here at this hour? What will the neighbors think?" She asked, he looked around

"Never mind that." He said, he grabbed her shoulders

"Now listen Serena, the people are starting to revolt because of the end of the war, there burning down houses and any man, women or child that gets in there way. There already taking downtown." he said

"Andrew. He's working at the bank." She breathed; Darien's facial expression didn't change. She got a hold of herself,

"What are you doing?" She asked, he was at the top of the stairs,

"My dear, it seems you have you head in the cloud thinking about Mr. Wilkes. So I am taking the matter into my own hands." He said

"What matter?" Serena asked as she came up behind him,

"Haven't you listened to anything I've been saying?" he questioned, she frowned

"Well my dear, perhaps Mr. Wilkes can help you if you can find him. good-bye." he said as he went downstairs,

"If you come to your senses you can find me at the saloon." he said as he left, Serena lingered in the doorway, watching him leave. She would soon find out what he meant… It was almost midnight and Serena put a wet cloth on Mina's head, hoping to break her fever, she could see the flames licking houses about a mile away. They were coming, and she'd be dammed if she was going to tell them she was for war. She thought of Darien who was in her house hours ago, she was sure the authorities would stop them but the mob seemed to be too big and where was Andrew?! She hoped he wasn't hurt. The saloon… She wanted to go home, no matter how bad it was she only remembered the good memories, it was after all her home and the only thing she had left. Would Darien be stupid enough to still be there? Could she leave Mina and Charles alone? Well it was that or let them all die; she got up and proceeded to the door,

"Serena dear, where are you going?" Mina asked weakly,

"Just to check on Charles, I won't be but a minute Mina." Serena said tenderly, she walked downstairs. What was she going to do? She heard the hooves of a familiar horse; she looked through the open door. It was Darien! She had never been so happy to see him, she ran outside to him,

"Oh Darien I knew you'd come! Thank goodness, I didn't know how to reach you without leaving Mina." She said out of breath

"And here I thought you didn't like her? Is it possible Ms. Serena O'Hara has grown a heart?" He asked mockingly, 

"If you make one more joke I will kill you." she said seriously,

"So you're frightened are you? It didn't seem like it just a couple of hours ago when we were discussing the matter." he said

"I'm scared to death and you should be too." she said, the fire seemed to be getting more intense, it was the only light she could see him,

"We have to get out of here!" she yelled

"To where? My offer before does not still stand." he said

"Oh not now Darien! We're going home! I need to go home." she said

"All roads to your precious home have been cut of by now I'm sure, how do you presume on getting there?" he asked

"I'll get there if I have to kill every man I come upon." She said as she gritted her teeth. 

"Serena, it probably been burned, come with me, we'll find a safe place." he said

"I'll go, I will if I have to walk every step! If I have to kill you I will! I will! I will!" she screamed, hot tears sprang down her face, she pounded on his strong chest, he took her in his arms, 

"And you shall go home Serena, I'll make sure of It." he said soothingly, she was too busy crying to hear him; she still pounded on his chest until he held her so close she couldn't. He was very gentle with her but at the same time a bit forceful. She still cried in his arms

"It's all right darling, you'll get home." he said, her crying calmed down a bit but the tears still came,

"Here." he said as he took out a silk handkerchief, he let her go to blow her nose, and she leaned against a post,

"There, There, wait here." he said, she didn't respond, still blowing her nose. He disappeared into the house and then emerged with Mina in his arms, Serena looked up, red eyed, her heart panged with jealously, but she said nothing. He put her in the carriage then went back in and came back with Charles,

"Go get all the blankets you can find." he ordered, she got up and went upstairs, she packed a few dresses and bonnet first then some blankets. She walked downstairs with a trunk,

"Where Mrs. Wilkes charming sister?" He asked,

"She left." Serena said, He chuckled she got into the carriage with the help of Darien's strong arms lifting her by her waste. Then they left the house they would probably never see again. 

TBC


	6. The Kiss

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 6

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

Serena sat tiredly next the Darien, it was nearly morning, they had nearly been killed several times but now they seemed to be out of the woods. Mina's fever had broken and she was sleeping now along with Charles. The sun was rising, it was beautiful, and it looked as if the sky was on fire. It made it especially beautiful because all of the houses and buildings where black, adding to the beauty. Suddenly Darien stopped, he turned around,

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Wilkes?" he asked, she seemed to be asleep, he got down,

"Now what are you doing?" Serena asked,

"You don't want to kill the poor animal, do you? are you still planning on going home?" he asked, she looked at him, he looked rugged, wearing white now dirty pants and a shirt with sleeves rolled up, his tie (I'm calling it a tie I dunno what its called its like a bow but the fabrics really um thin and actual bow not a bow tie.) his jacket was around Serena since she had gotten cold before. She took it off,

"We can get through." She said

"You mean you can get through my dear." he said 

"What?" she questioned

"I'm leaving you here, to go and protect your precious city from the rebels. Maybe I shall bump into Mr. Wilkes." He said 

"I could kill you for joking at a time like this." She said,

"Oh but I'm not joking." he said 

"You mean to say you're going to leave me all alone and helpless." She said

"Oh don't act so innocent, if anyone captures you heaven help them." He said

"You must be joking, you can't go!" She said, still sitting on the carriage, he came closer to her and leaned on the carriage,

"Selfish to the end. I'm going to save your friends and their homes and maybe your house." he said

"My homes not there." She spat

"When I really need you pack up and leave? When everything's over! Why Darien?!" She yelled

"Maybe because I'm ashamed of myself." He said

"You should be ashamed of yourself for leaving me here." she said, he didn't respond,

"You were in the army weren't you?" She asked

"Oh yes I was in the army, at the very end of the war, no one believes I was though my dear." he said

"But I didn't join for the recognition. Climb down here so I can say good-bye." he ordered, she remained sitting. 

"No." she said stubbornly

"Climb down." as he picked her up and brought her down, he held her with one arm

"Oh Darien please don't leave me! I'll never forgive you if you do" She screamed

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. If a bullet hits me or a cannon ball I'll laugh at myself for being such an idiot for leaving such a beauty as you all by herself on a dark road." he said, he held her in his arms now, she struggled to get out but his arms were too strong.

"And well Serena, I love you. In spite of the crazy world going to pieces I love you. Because we're alike, both shrewd and selfish but able to look things in the eyes and call them by their real names." he said, he held her closer,

"Don't hold me like that." she said annoyed, 

"Serena look at me, don't look away. I love you more than I've loved any other women and I've waited for you longer than I've waited for any women." He said, his face got closer, his lips and hers were not more then a millimeter apart, she looked away, trying to pull out,

"Let me alone." she said 

"Here's a soldier of the south that loves you Serena. wants to feel your arms around him, wants to take the memory of your kisses as he goes away, Never mind about you loving me, it's a minor point, your sending a man to his death with a beautiful memory." he said, he bent down and kissed her, her heart pounded, harder than it did when Andrew and her kissed, so fast she thought he would hear. Her stomach churned, her palms got sweaty, and her lips tingled in excitement and her head felt light headed, she'd fear she would faint but maybe she wanted to faint in his arms, have him hold her til she woke. She was unfamiliar with this overwhelming feeling, she'd never felt like this. But she still pulled away, she pushed him away with her hands, when the kiss broke she was a little sad to see it gone, she pulled away from his grasp, 

"You are a low-down, cowardly, nasty thing! You!" she screamed as she slapped him hard, again she couldn't read his face, 

"They were right. Everyone was right, you, you aren't a gentleman." He said bitterly,

"Again, a minor point in this passionate love scene." he said, he went to the carriage and took his hat, he saw the jacket in the carriage,

"You can keep the jacket my dear." he said, 

"Go on! I don't care if you go! I want you to go! And I hope a cannon ball lands straight on your head! I hope you blown to a million pieces, I hope..." She was cut of by him

"I get the idea, and I hope my dear when I am dead your conscious eats you alive." He said as he smiled, with that he walked off in the direction they came. 

TBC


	7. Home

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 5

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

The ride from where Darien left her was a quiet and lonely one; the carriage would surely break at any moment. But Serena didn't need a lot of time, an hour or so and she'd be home, but would there even be a home to go home too? Maybe Darien was right, maybe they did burn it. The moon was covered tonight, by the clouds, adding to the darkness. Serena road on. ~*~*~*~*~*~*

The carriage made it final turn to home, 

"Home! We're home! Mina, wake up! We're home!" she yelled

"Have they burned it? I can't see anything?" She asked, the moonlight shown in, just for an instant to show her the intact house,

"They haven't burned it!" She squealed, she ran out of the carriage to her home, she didn't realize how much she missed and need it. She banged on the door

"Someone open up! It's me, Serena." she yelled, the door slowly opened to Sam, when she saw him her eyes lit up,

"Serena? It really is you?!" He said, she squealed and jumped into his arms,

"Oh Sam, I missed you." she said, his expression seemed to be rock hard.

"Tell me Sam, how is Amy and Mammy and Will, Jo, Suellen, Honey? Well Suellen or Honey didn't get it too did they?" She asked, he didn't respond, she looked into his eyes, 

"Sam, are you sick?" she asked, he bit his lip back and let go of her, 

"Serena." Mina said from the doorway, she took her eyes from Sam,

"Oh Mina, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have been up, we would have came, here let me take you upstairs, you and Charles can rest in my room." she said as she was helping Mina upstairs she looked back at Sam, he was staring at her, she got Mina to bed and put Charles with her then went in search of a blanket, she stepped into Mammy and Jo's room, there was a blanket on the bed, she picked it up and hurried back to her room to give it to Mina, when she was done she hurried downstairs, Mammy was there now, she held a single candle, the only light in the house. Serena slowly walked downstairs,

"Mammy." she breathed, she immediately ran downstairs and hugged mammy,

"Miss Serena, it sure is good to have you's back." She said

"Oh Mammy, how are you feeling? Is Amy all right? Will? Did the pneumonia pass?" She asked hurriedly,

"Miss Amy and Mr. Will ain't nothing but weak kittens. Miss Suellen and Miss Honey gots its too." Mammy spoke, she chose her words carefully

"And how are Suellen and Honey?" She asked, 

"I gets better first, about the time Miss Suellen gots sick from Miss Honey, but I recon it was too late. Miss Honey, god rest her sole. She was too weaks to fight pneumonias." She started

"What do you mean Mammy?" she narrowed her eyes, the women had been crying, Serena could barley believe it, why the last time she cried was when mother… Mother? Her mother, Mammy last cried when her mother died… 

"Mammy, where is Honey?" she asked, the women didn't reply, she looked around

"Last night she," She started, but just couldn't finish, 

"Did Honey got sick too?" she asked, Mammy didn't say anything, 

"Yes'm." she finally said

"Where is she now?" she asked, her voice trembled with fear at the inevitable, Mammy looked away, 

"Honey!" Serena called, her voice echoed, she ran up the stairs, and into Suellens room,

"Where's Honey?" she asked out of breath, her sister narrowed her eyes at her,

"You! Why did you even bother coming back?" she questioned, Serena narrowed her eyes now,

"What do you mean?" she asked

"If you had come back maybe Honey and I wouldn't have to care for everyone in the house. Maybe then Honey wouldn't have gotten it." She said bitterly, Serena grabbed her younger sister's shoulders,

"Where is she?!" She demanded, in the dim candle light she could see the tears in Suellens eyes,

"She's dead. You killed her." she spat out, 

TBC


	8. Proposal

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 8

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

Serena stood outside Mina and Andrew now burned house, she had to leave home as soon as the rampage on town was over, the guilt ate her up. The words "you killed her." were burned into her mind and they would be forever. The house had been burned, she breathed in, everything was gone. Almost everything at least, some of downtown was intact. She turned around and head to Mina's aunt. It was where she was staying with Charles, Mina and Andrew; of coarse it was only temporary for all of them. Her aunt didn't have much money let alone space. She sat there in her room, a bottle of whisky in her hand, ever since the death of her youngest sister, the one she was supposed to take care of she had been drinking heavily. She despised the taste of burning whisky going down her throat, yet she couldn't live without it. 

"Miss Serena." Mammy called

"What is it?" She asked angrily as she came to the door

"Captain Shields is heres for yous." she said 

"Why on earth would he show his sorry face around here again?" she asked herself

"Tell him I'll be right down." She said, she took the bottle of cologne and gargled, she then put some in her hair so he couldn't smell the alcohol. She walked slowly down; there he was dressed as elegant as ever, with a black suit and gray vest with a black ascot, his pants were also black. 

"Black isn't your color Serena." he said, she looked down at her attire; her mourning dress was on,

"I heard about your sister." he continued,

"My condolences." he continued

"Never mind about that, Why are you here?!" she demanded, he took her hand and kissed it,

"I don't know how you had the courage to show up here after what you did to me!" she said as she grabbed her hand,

"My dear, I have something I managed to salvage while your house was burning, he picked up a box, she slowly took and opened it, why it was the beautiful green bonnet he had given her, he couldn't find it when she was packing, he mood changed,

"Oh Darien, thank you." she said as she took out the bonnet and inspected it. It was still perfect, he came closer,

"Drop the act Serena, I know you've been drinking, it would take a whole bottle of cologne to cover up how much you've been drinking." he said,

"It not good to drink alone Serena, people will talk." he said, she turned her back on him, 

"It must be more than losing your sister, after all, women are you immortal enemies." he said, he put his hand on her shoulder, she turned around,

"Oh Darien! It was all my fault, if I had just went when Charles and mammy and Amy were sick they wouldn't of gotten it, she wouldn't have died." she sobbed, she ran into his embrace, 

"Come now Serena, it wasn't your fault, she still would have gotten it with or without you there, you wouldn't have done everything, there was no escape from her getting sick." he said, he helped her sit down, 

"But I was supposed to look after her! Oh Darien, I've done such terrible things, things you can't even imagine and to my own family!" she cried,

"I bet I can imagine It." he said, she ignored him

"Like what?" he asked,

"I stole Suellens beau, I-I wasn't even fond of him, I wasn't there when mother was sick and dying, I was out having fun, I never cared for any of my family except my parents and I killed them." she said

"And how did you kill them?" he asked

"I was selfish, maybe if mother didn't have so much work, she wouldn't have gotten ill." she cried,

"I'm going to hell, I know It." she cried

"Serena, I believe you're on the verge of a crying jam. So I'll say what I came here to say." he said, she dried her eyes

"Say it and get out!" she yelled, he didn't respond,

"Well?!" she asked impatiently, 

"What is it?" she asked

"That I can't go without out you another moment." he said, was he joking, she couldn't tell, 

"Oh you really are one of the sot ill-bread men I've ever met. Joking at a time like this, when I'm in mourning!" she yelled,

"Serena, I made up my mind when I first met you and was quite swept of my feet with your charm. You're the only women for me. After I left you, you won't come to me as you once did so I see I will have to marry you." he said

"I've never heard of such bad taste in all my life." she said, he took her hands,

"What It be more convincing if I dropped to my knees?" He asked. He dropped to his knee, like a traditional proposal position. 

 "Get out of here!" she yelled, why was he joking about such things?

"Forgive me for startling you with the impetuosity of my sentiments, my dear Serena, I mean my dear Miss O'Hara. But it cannot have escaped your notice that for some time past, the friendship I have felt for you has ripened into a deeper feeling. A feeling more beautiful, more pure, more sacred... dare I name it? Can it be love?" he said, everything he had just said had such mock-sincerity 

"Get up. I don't like your jokes Darien." she whined 

"This is an honorable proposal of marriage, I would have asked you later but I am leaving on a very extended trip and when I return I fear you'll have somehow gotten yourself into something with Mr. Wilkes." he said seriously

"You're coarse and conceited and I think this conversation has gone as far as it's going to go." She said bitterly

"I'm never going to marry unless it's to Andrew." she said 

"Oh yes you will and you'll marry Me." he said confidently

"You? you? I don't love you." she said

"Have you ever considered to marry for fun?" he questioned

"Marriage fun? Fun for the men you mean." she said, he chuckled 

"Do you want them to hear you?" she asked,

"You love a little boy. Why not try a husband of the right age, with a way with women." he said

"You're a fool. When you no I will always love another man." she said

"Stop it Serena. Stop it." he said as he grabbed her closer, he kissed her again, the sweaty palms, light headedness, churning stomach and fast heart rate returned, but this time she didn't pull away,  she enjoyed the feeling but it was new to her. Why did she feel like this with him? She didn't love him, she knew she didn't. But this was the opportunity to be taken away, like she always wanted. Sure it was Darien but she was fond of him. He pulled away

"If you don't say yes, I'll come to your house every night and serenade you outside your window. Say you'll marry me. Say you will." he ordered, she just wanted to kiss more

"Yes." she said quickly as she puckered up again, he went in but then stopped

"You're not going to take it back. You mean it?" he asked, she nodded quickly and puckered up again but still no kiss, instead he let her go, she stood there in disbelief. Why had he let her go?

"What changed your mind? Is it my money?" he asked, she looked away,

"Well money does help and I am fond of you Darien." she said sweetly,

"Fond of me?" he repeated

"Well if I told you I was madly in love with you would you believe me?" she asked, she looked at him, his face was stone hard but then it softened, he chuckled

"I suppose your right, I can stand anything from you but a lie. No Serena, you aren't in love with me any more than I am with you, heaven help the man who really loves you, you'd put him through hell." he said,

"Well my dear what kind of ring would you like?" he asked

"Oh a great big diamond." she squealed, the day's of luxury would be coming back, and soon. 

"You shall have the biggest, and most vulgar ring I can find." he said as he laughed, she ran into his arms,

"Oh but Darien, you will be back soon won't you?" she asked

"Is it because you need to see your ring or you'll miss me?" He asked, she hesitated and bit her lip, he knew when she was lying, he laughed

"I swear, if you ever did a selfless deed I would drop dead from shock." he said, she ignored him, he let her go

"Well I must be going." he said

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" she asked

"Haven't you had enough kissing for one day." he jeered 

"Oh go on! Go and I hope you never come back1" she yelled

"But I will." he said as he left.

TBC


	9. Being Mentaly Unfaithful

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

The wedding was an extravagant and elegant one. Family friends and old friends, anyone who knew the couple came; it was loud and fun and went til the early hours. Darien looked as elegant as ever and Serena did too, with a silk dress and satin shoes. Afterwards they honeymooned in Paris. Serena began to understand that when you're married to someone like Darien, there was never a dull moment. In the early mornings he would bring her breakfast tray and sit with her, in the afternoons they would go shopping, he would spoil her with whatever she wanted, during the nights he would hold her in his strong arms, with a tight grasp. She would feel so safe from the world, the cruel world that had taken her parents and sister and… Andrew. How she still longed for Andrew, though she would get all the attention from Darien and his friends who the often dinned with, she felt lonely at times. Though the nights could be the best they could also be the worst. Longing for a man she couldn't have while in the arms of another man was as lonely as could be. And Darien knew what she wanted; he would talk about divorce at times he would be so angry with her when he caught her day dreaming of him. After Paris, they traveled to Darien's home, the city was lively and charming, just like Darien, she met his mother and father who despised him, and she also met most of his friends, they were charming and complimented her, they gave her the attention she used to get from the boys before the war. Surprisingly Darien was very loving, he would surprise her with dresses and hats and dance and would kiss her in public, and he would snuggle with her at night and sit with her all night long if she had a bad dream. He showed affection for her and she never had a dull moment. Now that they had arrived in Darien's home town she didn't have time to miss Andrew, she was busy shopping or going to parties in hers and Darien's honor or meeting his old school chums or family. His family seemed to be very impressed with her, her charm and grace, everything about her. The early days of there marriage was a rocky one but what marriage is perfect? After all they had an advantage, getting involved with love entangled you into the misery of it, and they didn't have to deal with that. After the honeymoon they returned home, they were staying with Mina and Andrew at Mina's aunts until there house was ready, after that Mina and Andrew would stay with them til there house was repaired. Serena stepped out of the carriage, dressed in fine clothes, she was wearing a fresh green and white floral-printed voile gown that had a scooped neck, lavished with lace and ruffles and trimmed with green ribbon. The gown showed off Serena's tiny waist to perfection, and then it billowed out in a long, full skirt. Darien held her by the arm, Mina opened the door,

"Serena!" she squealed as she hugged her,

"And Captain Shields. How was Paris, and how was it like to visit your home Captain Shields?" she asked

"Oh Mina, Everything was wonderful!" she exclaimed, she then remembered the present under her arm,

"Oh Mina, This is for you." she said, Darien had made her buy it for Mina, she didn't tell him but she bought a pocket watch for Andrew. She gave her a box with contained a blue dress she had bought her, Mina opened it and gasped

"Serena! Captain Shields! It's beautiful! You didn't have to do this." she said 

"Well Mrs. Wilkes, with all you've done for Serena, and seeing as how you two are so close." he said as he smiled at Serena, as if he wear to laugh any moment,

"Serena just wanted you to have this." he said

"Well thank you." she said, she helped them in the house and showed them to there room, 

"Thank you Mina." Serena said as Mina left their room, she closed the door, Darien slowly unpacked,

"Well Mrs. Shields I certainly think Mrs. Wilkes liked that gift you insisted on getting her." he said as he laughed,

"Oh you're terrible Darien." she said, he walked over to her

"Can I really kiss you now? Not like a gentleman supposed to kiss his wife in public." He asked, she smiled, he bent down and kissed her, she never got sick of this feeling he gave her. The kiss broke and he walked off to finish unpacking, while he was unpacking Serena tip toed downstairs. Andrew was sitting on the sofa, he was reading Shakespeare. The book was old and half burned. Serena took a deep breath and continued to walk downstairs; he looked upstairs and smiled,

"Why Serena, I thought you'd be napping after your long trip home." he said as he gently put the book down. He walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Serena smiled, 

"Thank you for the dress you picked up for Mina, she loves It." he said, she hesitated, 

"Don't think I forgot you Andrew. I could never forget you." she said, she hesitated and took out the gold pocket watch, his eyes widened

"Serena, no I can't accept this." he said, she pouted

"Oh Andrew please. I-I got it just for you. I want you to have it? What am I to do with a silly pocket watch?" She asked

"You can give it to Captain Shields." he said,

"Oh, Darien has a million of these things, you take it." She said

"You should make the sentiment just the same." he said,

"Please, say you'll take It." she begged, he shock his head no, she sighed. 

"Well I better go and wash up for dinner." he said as he walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena sat at the dinner table, Mina couldn't stop raving about the dress, Andrew kept quiet the whole dinner. Mina's aunt didn't say a word. She didn't like Darien much and Darien just smiled and nodded. She played with her food with her fork, she wasn't very hungry, and she was bored, back to the miserable, bleak and boring life. She looked over at Darien, he was chatting with Mina. She then looked at Andrew. He was intently watching the conversation. 

"Serena is something the matter?" Mina asked, Serena looked up from her food, was it just that she was bored? Why was she feeling so, so, she couldn't even think of a word, she was displease with herself, nothing was exiting anymore, she missed the fun times on her honeymoon. 

"No, I'm just tired." she said,

"And not very hungry." She continued, Mina nodded

"Maybe I should take her up to bed." Darien said as he began to get up, but she didn't want to see him, she wanted Andrew to bring her up,

"No!" she cut in, he looked at her, knowing what she was up to,

"Darien, you're in the middle of your conversation, I can make it up by myself." she explained

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They spent the next mouth in that old house, when finally there house was down, it was an old fashion big white house, it had giant white pillars, there was a giant staircase in the foyer, lavished in crimson carpeting, there where 10 bedrooms not including the servants quarters, each with king sized beds, the dinning room had candelabras everywhere, the table was long and lonely, outside the grass was emerald green, there were beautiful roses in the backyard, they were everywhere, a large pond was also in the back, along with a terrace. There was lots of room for Darien to ride his horses, the stables where around back, to make it convenient for him to ride around. Serena was quite happy with the house and its size; it was by far the biggest house in town, maybe the whole state. Darien seemed to be happy as long as there was space to ride around his horses; she never knew it before but he loved horses. Mina and Andrew where quite surprised by the size of the house. Mina often asked Serena if they're where plans for her children but Serena always dismissed it, Darien and she would never have children, not ever. You had children with someone you loved and they just didn't love each other. Darien did things she didn't like and she did things Darien didn't like. But she always seemed to forget their fights… Eventually,

~*~*~*~ 

She looked into the mirror, it was Andrew and Mina's last dinner there, they would be leaving in the morning. She so loved seeing Andrew in the morning at the breakfast table, dinner table, lunch table, tea table. There was going to be a big good-bye party. She walked downstairs the red velvet dress is made with over 10 yards of red velvet, endless amounts of red feathers and rhinestones in clear and red which were set all over the dress. She greeted her guest as they came to the door, then she looked over at Darien, he shot her any icy stare, she looked away, what was he mad about? She went about her business, and then about an hour later he grabbed her by the arm and escorted her upstairs,

"What do you think your doing?" she demanded

"I deliberately told you. Never by him a present with my money, if he needs something so bad you get a job and give him what he wants." he said coldly, She was overcome with shock, how did he know? it was so long ago.

"I-I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." she said, she made sure not to look him in the eyes,

"My dear, your stuttering." he said, he grabbed her close to him,

"I told you before, never lie to your husband." he snapped, his eyes were a blaze, he looked crazy, overwhelmed with jealously, she pulled away,

"You'll never understand what Andrew and I have!" she screamed, he snorted

"Ha! You and Andrew! Your so naïve Serena, he's married." he said 

And may I remind you so are you." he said, calming down a bit, she didn't have anything to say; she shot him the iciest glare she could manage and ran out. 

TBC


	10. Rescued

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

As the last guest left, Serena felt she needed some fresh air, the wind blew her hair everywhere, she had to think, she thought about Andrew, her life, anything, for some reason she didn't want to go home to an empty house. Darien was out; he left a little before the last guest left. She realized, how dark it was, she felt a little uneasy, suddenly she heard footsteps, she looked at her surroundings, she couldn't recognize anything. She heard the footsteps again. She whirled around; she remembered what Darien had warned her about. Ever since the war ended, there had been some "bad seeds" around town at late hours of the night, she instantly became alert of the person who was feet away from her, she ran, she began to run, to what or who, she didn't know but she ran, then someone caught her, the unidentified man had a 2 partners, the 2 laughed,

"Hey darling, have a quarter?" He asked as he chuckled,

"Get away from me!" She spat

"Well you're a little spitfire aren't you?" he asked, the 2 men threw her on the ground, the other man approached, he began to tear off her dress, she screamed for help, her sobs nearly chocked her to death, there was a dim light from one of the man's lanterns, and she saw the man, never in her life had she ever seen such crazy eyes, there was a fire in them, like Darien's eyes but this fire was much more intense, Darien's had a different likeness to them. The man kissed her, when it ended, she spit,

"Leave me alone!" she cried, he then unzipped his pants and started, she screamed, suddenly, he was pulled aside, he was punched, Serena took this time to get up and run, she ran as fast a she could but her tears and sobs made her unbalanced and she fell, she sat in the middle of the road crying, naked. Suddenly a warm piece of cloth was wrapped around her. It was someone's jacket, she looked up, she couldn't see the person, she inhaled the sent of the coat, and it smelled, just like Darien. The mixture of smoke, roses and alcohol, she looked up,

"Darien?" she sniffed, why would Darien save her, after what he found out? 

"Shhh." he said soothingly, he collected her in his arms, and walked home, she cried in his arms,

"They didn't do anything damaging, it's all right." he said (meaning they didn't get her pregnant.)

"What did you do to them?" she asked, he smiled lovingly, 

"I took care of them, don't you worry about It." he said, she grabbed him and continued to cry, he had taken her back, put a night gown on her and put her in bed, he sat with her, she couldn't stop crying, but no matter what he did she never said thank you. it hadn't occurred to her, for she was a selfish girl, she was used to getting things she wanted without saying thank you or having to do things for herself and never needing to say thank you. But he dismissed this, he continued to hold her tight, she didn't want to see anyone but him, she buried her head in his chest and sobbed, the sobbing continued most of the night. Until finally in the wee hours of the morning, when the sun crept in from the horizon, she calmed down, they had been up all night, she feared to sleep now, if she slept then she might not wake up to Darien. Though tiered, Darien seemed to still be alert and strong. 

"Oh Darien, I was so frightened." she said, her head remanded on his chest as he and her sat up in bed,

"My, darling, I took care of it, never again will anyone touch my wife in that manner. never." he repeated bitterly, 

"Do you promise Darien? You'll always protect me." she pleaded, her eyes full of tears,

"Never in a million years. I will always protect you." he said, she snuggled closer into him; in his arms she felt nothing could harm her. And nothing ever would. She looked up and kissed him, he deepened the kiss, as they lay down on the bed; though they were very tiered they found energy to do extra marital affairs. 

Ha ha u no what I mean! TBC!


	11. The Morning Affter

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

Serena lazily opened her eyes, but Darien was no where to be found. She slightly pouted then looked around. The drapes were open the sun streamed in the room. She smiled to herself at last nights events. Darien and her hadn't been together in awhile, the last time must have been before they left to stay at Mina's aunt. There was a knock at the door, Serena sat up and straightened out,

"Come in." she said, it was Darien,

"Serena, my pet, those vandals from last night are safely in jail." he said, he didn't seem to choose his words slowly, or wisely. Suddenly her happiness faded away, her smile washed off her face slowly

"You mean to tell me that you didn't kill them?!" she yelled, she couldn't control her anger

"Don't be so selfish Serena, they're safely locked away, where they can't hurt you." he said

"You promised you'd protect me!" she screamed, her tears started falling down quickly, he sighed and rolled his eyes, he walked over to her and sat beside her, he lifted her chin, he did it gently but at the same time forceful, 

"And I will Serena. You don't believe me?" he asked, his eyebrow arched

"I can't believe you didn't kill them when you had the chance." she said annoyed, her anger slightly decreased, he took her hand out form under her chin, his fierce gaze on her broke

"And I can't believe you would be stupid enough to go out that late, so far from home." he said as he laughed bitterly, 

"Maybe if I wasn't accused of having marital relations with another man!" she yelled

"I never accused you of anything!" he yelled

"You certainly implied it." she spat out bitterly, 

"Well what if I did? Do you mean to tell me you've never thought of having an affair with Mr. Wilkes? That is if he'd even take you. Do you mean to tell me you didn't pine for him when he was but rooms away from you?" he questioned angrily; she remained quiet, but made the mistake of looking up at him but once. His eyes were intense; he looked as if he was mad. He was red in the face and his eyes became stormier then they already were. 

"Get out of my room." she said quietly,

"It's my room to, may I remind you." he said, he was calmer, 

"Fine, then I'll get out." she said as she started to walk away, he grabbed her, his hands burned into her wrist.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, but he only pulled her closer, he held her so tight, she couldn't move, all she could do was look at him, until she couldn't take it anymore, she looked down,

"God dam it Serena, look at me!" he demanded, she recognized this tone, he meant business, she slowly looked up, he was so angry she wasn't sure what to do, his eyes studied her, those eyes probed her, got into her mind,  how could these eyes be the same as the sweet ones that resembled a young boy? What was he going to do to her?

"Don't you ever, I mean never give that man a gift from my money." he said venomously, he threw her onto the bed then left. Serena felt very vulnerable, how could this man change so much in an instance? Last night he was so gentle and rough at the same time but he was sweet and treated her like porcelain. Then today like he wanted to break her, she crawled under her covers and stayed there for the rest of the day. Telling everyone she wasn't feeling well. 

TBC


	12. Surprises

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 12

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

"It can't be true." she whispered to herself, she realized that the same man in the room was waiting for a reaction; she looked up and smiled,

"Really?" she asked, he nodded slowly, she thought to herself for a moment then put on a smile.

"Thank you very much doctor." she said, he smiled kindly

"I'll be around in awhile to check on you." he said, she smiled again and thanked him, after she left, she thought she might faint. She got in the carriage and sat quietly, biting her nails,

"Something wrong?" the driver asked, she put on another happy face,

"Nothing at all." she said, when she got home she quietly went upstairs to her rooms, she went to her drawer and took out a picture of Andrew, it was in a small gold frame. He looked so noble and handsome. She clutched it close to her chest,

"Oh Andrew." she whispered, she changed into a blue wrapper; it was pretty with white lace on the bottoms of the wrapper and its sleeves. There was a bow on the chest, it was elegant, but simple enough to wear around the house, the bottoms of the sleeves were big, she sighed and took down her hair, and it had grown a little before her breast now. It was slightly wavy; she put on some blue slippers and went downstairs. Darien wasn't home. He didn't come home much, except for dinner. He never talked to her much since they're argument. She looked at the clock in dread; he should be home any minute. She continued downstairs, she walked around the house but couldn't calm herself, she found herself in front of the staircase. She sighed and sat on one of the bottom steps. She watched the door, her heart thumping like a jack rabbit. She finally saw a shadow cascade the door, she gulped, he opened the door, and she silently stood up, holding onto he banister for support.

He looked at her, she didn't say anything, and she just stood there, watching him. He frowned,

"What's the matter with you?" he questioned, he didn't expect an answer, she never answered his questions, he walked past her, preparing to enter the dining room, 

"I'm." she started, he whirled around, waiting for her to say the rest, he looked at her impatiently but gave her time,

"Well?" he finally asked, annoyance in his voice, she gave him an annoyed look, she tossed her hair

"Forget it." she whispered, he sighed

"What is it?" he asked, sincerity in his voice, she suddenly looked very pale, she looked at him,

"I-I'm going to." she said

"Yes?" he asked, his back was turned her was looking for the paper

"I'm going to have a baby." she said abruptly, he turned around and looked at her, she didn't look happy, in fact she looked miserable. She looked at him; he had a blank expression for a second but then walked closer to her, 

"Well who do you presume is the father of this child?" he asked, his voice cold, she gulped

"You know I've never had an affair. It's your, you know it! You just want to be nasty to me!" she yelled, he gave a short laugh,

"My dear, I had no idea it would be mine of all people." he said,

"What do you mean? You of all people! You are my husband!" she yelled, he gave her a cold look,

"Is that what you call someone you scream and yell at?" he questioned

"Well I'm not planning on keeping It." she said shortly, he turned around,

"If your planning what I think your planning then forget it. Your mine, you will not do this, you will regret it, you will regret it, believe Me." he said icily,

"Don't you tell me you want it?" she said

"No, but it's inhuman, doing what you want to do. You will have this child if I have to handcuff you to my wrist for the next nine months." he warned, she scoffed,

"You, Darien Shields are not in charge of me." She laughed,

"But the child is mine, or at least you say it is. Don't flatter yourself, I don't care what you do to yourself, but leave the child alone." he said, she looked at him,

"You told me you never wanted children." she said, he looked at her,

"What's done, is done." he said, he left the room quickly,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC


	13. Why Should I Care

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 13 

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

Serena lay down on the bed; she was so tiered, up half the night vomiting, curse being pregnant, she was miserable and 4 months pregnant. Darien slept in their room just so he could be there for his child. He didn't even want the child, but he felt responsible. He wasn't there for her and she didn't know why but she was distressed because of it. She suddenly felt hot tears spring from her eyes, She couldn't think of Darien or she would cry, but she did it anyway. Anyway, he was half drunk, he wouldn't notice, he was asleep on the armchair, he looked cold, his jacket acted as a blanket and a poor one at that. She sighed heavily and got up for it seemed the 5th time that night. She left the room and walked across the hall to one of the guest rooms. As she got inside she quickly walked to the bedside and stripped it of its blanket. She dragged the blanket across the hall and placed it cozily on Darien, he didn't stir. He smelled of brandy, it was so strong it was like he bathed in it. She tiredly walked to her bed and nearly collapsed on it, she was so tiered. 

In the morning mammy entered with a big breakfast tray, Darien was like usual nowhere to be seen. He usually left in the early mornings now, he no longer waited for his wife of had breakfast with her. She sighed as mammy made small talk and placed the tray on her bed. She wanted to go out, shopping perhaps but mammy would not hear of it. She didn't want Serena stepping out of the house for the next 5 months. She often thought of how embarrassing it would be if Andrew dropped by, with her all pale and fat, with a chubbier look to her face and so on. But he didn't drop by, she hadn't seen him for awhile; she didn't miss him as much as she thought she would but maybe because she was always so preoccupied, except those lazy Sunday nights. She found herself missing Darien, she knew he only stayed around for the sake of the child, he didn't like her, nor was he fond of her. 

Mammy noticed Serena in deep thought,

"Yous all rights Miz Serena?" she asked, She looked over at Mammy and nodded. Finally she finished breakfast. She sighed and sat back, after about an hour there was a knock.

"Who is it?" She questioned

"It's me, Mina." Said a sweet voice

"Come in." She said, Mina quietly entered the room, she spotted Serena and smiled, she proceeded over slowly,

"Serena, darling! How are you?" she asked as she bent down and kissed her on the cheek and sat in a chair next to Serena bed.

"Oh Mina, These god awful backaches and I'm sick almost all the time!" Serena complained

"Oh but darling… Isn't it worth it for a baby?" she asked

"Oh Serena, Once the baby comes, it'll be the most important thing to you, it changes everything, babies are just heavenly!" she squealed

"I envy how you and Captain Shields must be anticipating this. Oh darling don't get me wrong I am much excited when the baby comes William will have a cousin and Charles will have a playmate. But no one can be more excited about the upcoming birth of a child then its parents." she said

"Yes Mina, I am very excited." she lied quietly

"I think… Babies are a symbol of their parent's long lasting love. I wish Andrew and I could have more." she said sadly, Serena's eyes look blank, she didn't love Darien and this child wasn't a symbol of their so called love… this child was a mistake. She sighed

"Mina dear, I believe I have a headache." she lied

"Oh darling then rest! I'll be by later tomorrow to check on you." she insisted

TBC


	14. Arguements

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 14 

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

Serena slowly walked down the stairs, she knew she wasn't supposed to since the baby was due any day now but the room was so stuffy. She didn't think anyone would no, the sun was almost rising and everyone was asleep. She walked around the halls with a tiny candle in her hand; she stopped as she saw the majestic fireplace with a portrait of Serena and Darien at their wedding. She looked happy their, but why? Maybe she was drunk, but she was not happy at the reception, the only thought that made her remotely happy was how rich she was. She reached her hand out to touch her dress in the painting, as if she'd feel the beautiful silk again. 

"What are you doing?!" Darien's voice boomed, she whirled around, she was sure he was asleep from all the alcohol,

"D-Darien." she said a little scared

"Serena, get back to bed!" He said angrily, she felt her temper coming in, 

"You do not control me!" She yelled 

"Serena, the baby's going to be born any day now… You need your rest! Go to bed." he said calming down

"No! You drunken fool, Darien Shields, you think your so high and mighty, you may have your money but you don't have…" she stopped, she hadn't realized how mad she had gotten, before she could stop she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she winced in pain as she grabbed her stomach and fell to the floor. Darien rushed over to her and helped her up…

TBC


	15. New Arrival

It'll turn out all right

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 15

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

Darien stood tensely in the hallway with Sam, he wore a silk smoking jacket and silk pajama pants. 

"I don't understand why I can't go inside my own bedroom." he said, Sam gave a small laugh

"Don't worry Shields, you'll be seeing her long enough." he said, Sam and his family had come into town for a visit when Serena went into labor. 

"Mr. Shields. Don't you's worries, Miss Mina and Doc Benton has dones a greats job and miss Amy too." Mammy said

"You saw her didn't you?" Darien questioned

"Yes sir, I's seen her before I cames to waits withs yous. She's a beautiful baby." the women commented,

"What does she look like?" Darien questioned, a smile creeping over his face,

"She's the spitten image of Miss Serena's whens she was a babies." Mammy said, excitement bubbling in her voice, Darien looked over at her and laughed, 

"There must be something I can give you, in gratitude for helping with this." he said, the women smiled gratefully, 

"No's sir, there nothings I wants from yous. A roof over my heads and food in my belly and's that'll make me's happy." she said as she smiled, Darien and Sam laughed, Darien went over to a cart full of alcohol, he poured 3 glasses, he took them and handed them out,

 "To yours and Serena's first born daughter." Sam toasted, then footsteps could be heard, Darien shoved his glass in mammy's hand and walked over to Mina, 

"How's Serena?" he questioned, Mina smiled at the consideration of his wife. 

"She's weak but quite well. And the baby is absolutely beautiful; I've never seen such a beautiful baby girl." She said. Darien smiled gratefully at the complement. 

"May I go see her now?" he questioned impatiently, Mina laughed and nodded, she watching Darien run down the hall to his and his wife's bedroom, she smiled and recalled the love in the mans eye when he talked about his wife and new baby. How sweet he was, never in all her life had she seen a man so worried about his wife, he hadn't left the hallway to Serena's room since she went into labor and had barley touch a drink, most men passed out when they could see there baby from so much alcohol. She smiled again and walked over to Sam and Mammy to talk about the newest member of the Shields family.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She looked over at Darien; he held the small bundle in his arms. It was a little girl; Darien had commented how much she looked like Serena. They had not yet come up with a name for her. Serena sighed, remembering the pain of child birth, the baby was days old but Serena still ached in pain. 

"You're going to go to the best schools in this whole country." Darien promised the infant, she looked up,

"She doesn't even no what you're saying. Your certainly making a fool of yourself." she commented, he looked over at her,  
"Why should you be worried my dear? After all as long as you still have your pretty paws on my money you should be very content." he said, she sighed in frustration but he shrugged and continued to promise the child idol things. Serena had to admit the child was breathtaking, her small curly golden locks caressed her face and rosy red cheeks, her eyes were big sapphire, there had been a lot of comments on how she had resembled Serena very much. Darien seemed to love the child so much, she looked at him. The baby was now asleep. Darien placed her in her bassinet and walked over to Serena, 

"My dear, do you recall that day of shopping the days when you could go out of the house, when you had found that beautiful gold locket but the merchant was giving it to his daughter?" he asked, she nodded sadly, the locket was beautiful, it reminded her of the locket she had when she was a girl but the Yankees had stolen it, her mother had given it to her one her 5th birthday, it was a symbol that she was the a young lady. It was a beautiful small star locket within a heat that was just a tad bigger. 

"Well, I was planning to give this to you before Rini was born but here." he said as he toke out a velvet box, he opened it to reveal the necklace. She smiled, she loved it but I wasn't the one her mother gave her, the one her mother gave her had a small diamond in the middle of the star. She took a closer look; he mouth went a gape, 

"My necklace." she whispered, it was hers, she grabbed the box and took out the locket, and she looked at the back and sure enough was the engraving, 'My little baby is now a young lady. To My beloved Serena' 

"How did you get this?!" she almost screamed

"I have connections, tell me, do you like it?" he asked, her happiness seemed to put a fire in his eyes; she smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh Darien!" She squealed as she jumped into his arms, she kissed him on the lips, Darien held her and smiled at her happiness, she resembled a young child, and he then broke the embrace and put the locket on his wife. 

~*~*~*~*

Serena was sure Darien would get sick of the child after days, but he never seemed to be, he was always watching or holding her,

"Why are you so fascinated with that child?" She asked impatiently, 

"Why wouldn't I be? She's the first person that's ever been all mine." he said as he picked her up, she sighed

"She's my child as much as she is yours!" she said angrily, 

"Ah I see I have a second child now." he said as he chuckled, she ignored him and blushed,

"She belongs to both of us, but I belong to you." she said, he cocked an eyebrow; he had caught her in a good mood, probably because of the locket.

"Indeed you do my dear, and you always will." he said, she smiled and pulled his lips closer to hers, he inwardly smiled, it seemed like Andrew Wilkes had never crossed Serena's mind. 

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's Mina, my I come in?"

"Yes Mina." she called, Darien was now seated of Serena' left side of her bed. Mina smiled as she entered, seeing the little family, Darien was sitting next to his wife, he looked very protective of her, the little girl was in his arms,

"And how is the Shields family today?" she asked as she smiled, Darien smiled and stood up, he walked over to Mina, Serena looked at Mina jealously, she wanted Darien to continue to sit with her, to hold her and keep her safe. 

"Look at my little girls beautiful blue eyes." Darien said quite proudly, Mina smiled and watched the baby,

"Have you 2 come up with a name for her?" Mina asked

"Well, I've been thinking, Serenity Erin Victoria… It has a regal Irish tone to it." she said proudly, 

"That's awful!" Darien protested, he made a face,

"Serena where do you get these foolish names?" he questioned, Mina inwardly smiled as the two, they bickered but she knew how much they cared for one another.

"I'll have you know Serenity is a family name." Serena said

"They why my dear aren't you referred to as Serenity?" he asked

"Because I was named Serena, not Serenity." she said

"And neither where you sisters, I see they had very god taste. Not naming any of you Serenity. I see they came very close by naming you Serena, don't get me wrong my pet, Serena is a lovely name but Serenity is too regal and stuffy." he said

"Fine then what exactly did you have in mind?" she asked, quite annoyed, she could get her way all right but not with Mina in the room, she couldn't fight with him with Mina in the room, but by the time she leaves they'll have probably already come up with a name. 

"Mina, any ideas?" Darien asked. he always had great respect for the women's opinion. Mina looked at the child, 

"Oh Captain Shields, I couldn't impose, she's your daughter." she said shyly

"Nonsense Mina, say whatever you'd like." Serena said

"Well… the child resembles you so much, she's quite attractive like you Serena and I would have to say a name like yours." She said

"See Darien, See, A name like mine, Serenity is a name like mine." She said smugly,

"I was thinking sumthing shorter actually." Mina said shyly, Serena looked at Darien in defeat; it was his turn to smile smugly at her, 

"Like Rena?" Serena asked, Darien made another face,

"Its sounds like an old maids name, she'll never marry, no matter how attractive she is." He said

"Well how about, Rini, it sounds a little more youthful." Mina said quietly

"Rini, that's what we'll call her… Rini." Darien said

TBC


	16. Confessions

Tomorrow Is Another Day

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 17

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

Serena sat at her vanity, she was allowed out of bed finally, she brushed her hair lightly, she was wearing a deep green wrapper, it was made with a heavily beaded green velvet, around the color and breast area where gold trimmings and beads. She heard the door open but paid no attention to it, she felt a soft nuzzle on her neck. It was Darien. She inwardly smiled to herself. he sat next to her on the small velvet stool in front of her vanity, his strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. He continued to nuzzle her ear affectionately.

"When will dinner be ready?" she questioned, he made a light chuckle,

"Soon my dear, stay in our room, your not well yet." he said

"Oh Darien, your impossible! I've been in this room for more than a month!" she said, annoyed, but she continued to allow him to nuzzle her,

"I just want you to be in the best condition possible." she heard him say, she gave a light chuckle, He kissed her on the neck, his lips burned with passion, she smiled again,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena felt much better, after dinner she thought she'd go over to call on Mina; Darien was occupied with putting Rini to sleep. He insisted on not letting the servants take care of the child, she told how foolish he was being, but he was a bull headed man. She climbed out of the carriage. 

"Serena Darling! How beautiful you look! Do come in!" Mina said cheerfully, Serena stepped in; they walked into the parlor,

"Tell me, how is Rini?" she asked, she was a little surprised to see Serena on her doorstep, every new mother she knew refused to leave their Childs side, 

'Serena must spend so much time with that child she barley gets any sleep, Captain Shields must have sent her to get some fresh air." she thought

"Rini's just heavenly!" Serena said happily, she thought of the little blonde haired girl, but then frowned; she hadn't spent much time with her…

"Oh Serena dear, promise me you'll bring her with you next time you visit." Mina said, she loved the little girl, but hadn't seen her much,

"Charles wants to meet her so… and Andrew, he just hasn't had time, poor thing, he works himself to the bone." she said sadly 

'Andrew shouldn't have to work… he's too good for that! Oh the things that wife of his makes him do!' Serena thought 

"Now Mina darling, it's my own fault, I have no excuse." Andrew said from the staircase, a sleepy eyed Charles was in his arms, he walked downstairs,

"Oh my poor Charles, why haven't you went to sleep yet?" she asked the little boy, she took him in her arms,

"I won't be a minute Serena… Let me get this little dear to bed." she said as she went tiredly upstairs, Andrew escorted her to the sofa,

"How beautiful you look Serena." she blushed and sat down,

"Tell me. How is little Renee was is?" He asked, Serena felt a pang of Anger

'He didn't eve take the time to learn her name….. Maybe because he doesn't want to, he wanted my first child to be his.' She thought

"It's Rini." She said

"Oh my pardons." He said as the reddish flushed to his cheeks

"No need, it was an honest mistake." she said,

"Mina tells me she's beautiful, the spitting image of her mother." he said, she smiled

"If she's all Mina says she is, I'm sure I'll be able to spot her from a mile away, not everyone has those beautiful big blue eyes." he said 

"Her eyes do resembles Darien's also." she said out loud,  

'He does have those striking blue eyes; I suppose it a combination of my blue big blue eyes and his stormy blue ones,

"Come now Serena, no child deserves those cold blue eyes." he said harshly, she looked up sharply, a part of her wanted to slap him, but the other part danced with joy, he didn't like Darien because Darien was her husband, he could be the kindest person in the world and Andrew would still hate him because he loved her. 

"I don't understand how a man of that caliber could possible have a wife as innocent and pure as you." he said, his green eyes sparkled with Anger, having realized what he said he shut his mouth abruptly,

"Oh Serena, please forgive me for saying such awful things about your husband." he said

"Oh Andrew, do go on, I would like to hear your opinion, I won't be cross with you, I promise." she said, happiness flooding her voice,

"Serena I just don't understand what he could possibly offer to make you happy, when I think of that man, the father of your innocent little baby, and when I think of you in the arms of that, that monster I just… I can't bear it my dear." he blurted out, he immediately regretted it,

"Oh Serena, I'm dreadfully sorry, I-I've completely forgotten myself. Please forgive me." he said, Serena looked at him wide eyed. Not in years had Andrew spoke with such passion, 

"Oh it's all right Andrew…" She said, she seemed more distant, her mind somewhere else, it traveled to Darien, his deep blue eyes, he wasn't like Andrew said, and he was much, much more. He was amazing and kind and generous. She gulped, should she defend Darien? What was she to do? 

"Maybe I should leave." she said quietly, she stood up; he stood up with her and escorted her to the door,

"I'm sorry if I've upset you." he said quietly,

"Oh no Andrew, I'm just tiered, Give Mina my regards." she said as she walked out of the house. She motioned at the carriage to go on without her, she needed to think, to think about Andrew… what he said. About Darien,

"Serena I just don't understand what he could possibly offer to make you happy, when I think of that man, the father of your innocent little baby," his words rang in her mind, as fresh as if he had just said them, she never thought of Darien as the father of Rini and any future children, thinking about this put pits in her stomach, she felt uneasy about Darien being the father of her children, she didn't know how she felt about the feeling this thought gave her, but when she thought of Andrew and her having children, she felt, fine, in fact there was no uneasiness, in fact it brightened her step, Darien, she admitted she was very fond of him, but Andrew was her one and only, she nodded triumphantly at her new found thought,

TBC


	17. A Side I Haven't Seen For Awhile

Tomorrow Is Another Day 

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 16

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

Serena sat in bed, it was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning, she was tiered but alert, she was waiting for Darien, while she was sleeping he had a horrible dream, a dream of the world before the war, the world that was her for the taken but then with a snap of a finger it was gone, then the worst part of the dream reared it's ugly head, she was alone, cold and hungry back at home, giving what she had for her own food to her nephew of the servants, having to do everything, never having meal warm enough, fresh enough of filling enough, never having a good nights sleep. she was running in the dream, running through a fog, looking for something, someone to save her, at first she could see a large darkened shape in front of her, at least 100 times bigger than her, she knew safety, warmth, comfort was waiting for her there, so she ran, but the further she ran, the less and less she could see the figure, she cried out for someone to help, but no one came, then she'd collapse on the ground, shivering, looking for something in the fog. 

She heard footsteps, then he opened the door, there he was, in his smoking jack and pajama's, 

"Darien." she whispered softly,

"My pet is that you?" he questioned,

"Yes." she said quietly, he lit a small candle to see her, curled up in a corner of the bed, looking scared and alone, like a child. He put the candle down and walked over to her, he sat on the end of the bed,

"Why are you up so late my darling?" he asked charmingly, she didn't reply,

"That nasty old nightmare came back?" he asked, she looked at him surprisingly, she hadn't had this nightmare since there honeymoon days, when they were newlyweds. Before all the fights and before Rini, when it was just them, no one else, in New Orleans, together all the time, those days were good; he was always so loving back then, now he was always fighting with her. She nodded, 

"Oh my darling Serena." he said, he came to her and wrapped his arms around her, they were close, cheek to cheek,

"Darien why does it always come back?" she asked, her voice quivered,

"It seems to happen whenever you have too much champagne." he said, she thought, maybe he was right, 

"Oh Darien don't let me have champagne ever again." she said, he gave a light chuckle and bent down and kissed her tenderly, a real kiss, she hadn't had one for such a long time, one with such intense passion, so much passion that it burned on her lips that it made her tingle, a kiss that made her so light headed that she felt she might faint. After he broke the kiss, she inwardly pouted,

"Now be a good girl and go to sleep." he said,

"Darien?" she asked

"Yes?" he said

"Why weren't you there when I woke up?" she said quietly,

"My dear, I was simply having a drink, to help me sleep a simple nightcap as you do each night." he said, she looked down, how did he know? She had grown accustom to a nightcap each night, she had grown accustom to the burning liquid swiftly moving down her throat. She didn't speak, 

"Now my darling, please go to sleep." he said he got under the cover of the big bed also and kissed her on the head, then he lay down and feel asleep, she tired to but, that night sleep didn't come easy to her.

TBC


	18. Party

Tomorrow Is Another Day

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 18

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

Serena looked at herself in the mirror, there were bags under her eyes, what Andrew had said had affected her… it was months ago, but each and every night it played in her mind, Darien, knew something was wrong but didn't seem to want to hear of talk about it, Rini's first birthday party was today, the little girl had grown very beautifully, she had beautiful golden hair like her mother, but hers was youthful and younger then hers mothers, which gave it a beautiful shine, her blue eyes were bright like her mother but had stormy traces in them from her father. They were like a magnificent country side, scattered with the debris of the latest storm. She had a quieter disposition, though she was only one. she enjoyed her father's company very much, he would take her in her carriage for strolls around the block, Serena would usually accompany the two, it was quite enjoyable at times, the only one who looked after Rini when Darien was busy was Mammy, Though she was young, Rini favored her father more then her mother, she would crawl and make him take her in his lap while he read the paper, she would occasionally crawl to Serena, whenever she got hurt she would cry and cry until ether her mother or father would pick her up, Serena was relived of that. Occasionally, when Serena saw father and daughter atop a horse, Darien sitting behind Rini holding her of coarse, she'd feel ether jealousy or affection for the two. She put on her ruby ear bobs, they matched her dress perfectly, she was wearing a red bustle dress, it made a V shape, just above her breast, the V was decorated with red silk taffeta, making little ovals of fabric, that went a little before the waist on the right side on her, the ovals were also going diagonal below her waist, her sleeve were long and bell shaped, the ends of the sleeve were pleated, the skirts was wide spread, the back was bustled up, it also scooped into a V at the back and was decorated with the same red fabric ovals. She slipped on her red silk slippers.

(If you want to see the dress, go to )

The house was soon full of little children running about, Serena had wired Amy and Sam money to come with William for the party, Charles was there too. Other children from the neighborhood came and brought beautifully wrapped presents. Rini was wearing a white dress with very short, slightly puffed sleeves; the dress was decorated with small Red rosebuds around the waist. Darien was wearing a navy suit and vest with a white shirt and a navy ascot. He looked devilishly handsome. Their were pony rides in the backyard which occupied most of the children and Rini, Darien walked with the pony and held onto the little girls waist, Serena watched from the patio. Mina was helping Charles onto the pony and Andrew was talking with Sam, and Amy was talking to some of the in Serena's opinion aristocrats of the town. Darien's mother attended the party, she came all the way from Charleston, she and Darien had patched things up and she wanted badly to see her first grandchild. She was very kind and warm to both Darien and Serena and loved their little girl very much. During the afternoon the children napped and the adults mingled, and at nightfall the children slept in the Shields house while downstairs in the ballroom a ball went on.

While the children slept Andrew and Mina took a walk in the garden, hand in hand, all of a sudden they stopped and turned to each other, they talked for moment then he leaned in and kissed her passionately, little did they know Serena looked down at them on a balcony on the second floor. She knew no guests would go upstairs to the second floor; she grabbed the railing for support as she watched the passionate love scene. All of a sudden arms wrapped around her waist, she jumped back, and the person put their head and smelled her hair then kissed the top of her head. She looked up and saw Darien, he smiled and kissed her lips, she looked back out the window, she didn't want him to see what she was watching, she tried to break his strong embrace but couldn't.                                            

"What are we watching darling?" he asked, he kissed her neck and looked, but thankfully Andrew and Mina had moved on,

"I-I'm just watching the sunset." she stuttered, 

"It's breathtaking isn't it?" He asked, she nodded, they watched the sunset continuously until it was gone. He turned her around, holding her tight, she looked at him. She was now facing him, 

"Tell me, are you having fun?" she asked

"Oh yes… Delightful." she said as she smiled, he chuckled and kissed her on the lips, 

"Come my darling, let's go downstairs, the guests must be wondering where we are." he said, he held out his arm, she gratefully took it and they walked downstairs. 

TBC


	19. Christmas 1

Tomorrow Is Another Day

By Strawberry

Romance/Drama

Chapter 19

I don't own SM! Or scenes from gone with the wind or the dresses! Or the dresses descriptions!

This chapter takes place a little before Christmas 

Serena sat at the bottom of the stairs; she wanted some time alone and Darien was in the bedroom currently, 

"Mommy" a small voice said, Serena turned around; Rini was in her white nightgown, at the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes,

"Oh darling, go back to bed, it's not morning yet." Serena said, Rini all of a sudden started crying; she raced down the stairs and onto Serena's lap,

"What's wrong baby?" she asked,

"Bad Dweam." Rini said, she buried her head in Serena's chest, 

"Oh, Come now Rini, let's put you back down." she said softly, Rini started crying harder, 

"Rini, no crying, it's time for bed." she said sternly, Rini wiggled out of Serena's arms and ran to Darien, who had suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, Serena turned around and spotted him, he was in his pajama's and smoking jacket.

"Daddy." Rini whined, Darien picked her up, she clung to him,

"Now why is my little Rini crying?" he asked, he rocked her in his arms,

"A bear!" she exclaimed,

"A big bear?" Darien asked, fascinated with the child, listening to every word carefully, as if she were an adult.

"Dreadful big." she cried,

"Well if he comes back, Daddy will shoot him." Darien assured her; Serena got up and walked to the top step, to join the two

"Captain Shields you no not to coddle her, she's afraid of the dark, she need to be brave not cowardly." a woman said from the bottom steps, Serena and Darien looked down, it was the woman who they had recently hired, she made sure Rini fell asleep if Mammy, Serena or Darien were busy.

"That's the most inhumane thing I've ever heard! There's not a cowardly bone in her body." he said angrily, Serena grabbed Darien's arm,

"Oh Darien it was a simple mistake." Serena said

"No Mrs. Shields, I did it intentionally, she needs to get over her fear." the woman said sternly…

"Darien maybe she is right." Serena said cautiously they were now in there bedroom, Rini was asleep on Darien's side of the bed and he was to sleep on an armchair, he glared at her,

"So my poor little princess is supposed to suffer in the dark alone. With all those awful dreams of hers, you know she hates the dark and get bad dreams if someone turns off the light? Come now Mrs. Shields, I recall you waking up terrified as a jack rabbit every night until we moved into this house and still sometimes." he said harshly, Serena got a cold chill, 

'He was just humoring me, he didn't care about my dreams, he was treating me like a child.' she thought, she didn't say anything,

"And I'll warn you, if you turn off that light while Rini or myself are sleeping I'll crush every bone in you body." he said harshly, she didn't reply, just went to sleep, wetting her pillow with her silent tears.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

The next morning Serena woke up early, Darien was of coarse gone and Rini with him, she sighed, she felt like such an outsider in her home. Darien always wanted to take her daughter away from her, he never let her spend anytime with her, anytime Serena wanted to do something fun with Rini, Darien would have planned something more extravagate. She didn't want to spend Christmas with him, it was in 2 weeks, all of a sudden an idea struck her, Andrew… he and Mina didn't have that many relatives, she could invite them, Darien would most likely kill her out of rage but she knew how to get back at him, she wanted Andrew to come anyways, she'd be killing 2 birds with one stone…

It was the Day of Christmas Eve; the servants were busy working on the extravagant food Mammy had promised Serena, Serena was in a red housecoat, fixing her hair and face, Samuel, Amy, and William had came in the night before, Suellen came too, with her husband, she had managed to rope a man and forbid him not to come, he after all was a past beau of Serena. Why she was the reason they met, he had came looking for Serena one day, hoping she had survived the war, for she had promised herself to him like she had to many beaus, Suellen had said she married and had just had her first child and she had and somehow wrangled him into matrimony, after all, Robert was always scared to be alone, no wonder he married her. Serena eagerly listened for the doorbell from her room; Darien's mother had also come in and was playing with Rini in her nursery. Darien had mad it clear, no one but family, that's why she was so eagerly for Mina, Andrew and Charles to come, she knew this would make Darien terribly angry, after all, Darien wanted all Rini's Christmas eves to be just the family, that's after all how he was raised, She frowned, Rini's first Christmas she promised to never invite anyone but family for Christmas Eve, for a split second she regretted what she did… But it was too late, she couldn't take back there invitation, she dismissed her conscious and called for Mammy to help her get on her corset, she was already running late, Mammy then brought out her dress, it was beautiful, it was emerald green adorned with rubies around the bodice, it had a V-neck, low but not too low, the sleeves were mid-length, the dress was not very puffy, for Serena didn't wear a hoop that day, it was made out of silk taffeta, she checked her hair again, she was happy it was growing back, it was about 5 inches before her waist, It was pulled back and wavy and shined like gold, she had washed it at least 3 times that day, she put on some rogue and the slightest bit of perfume. There was a knock at the door, she turned around quickly,

"Come in." She said Darien opened the door quietly; there was a satisfied smile on his face, he had told her not to wear anything provocative in front of his mother. He looked so handsome, he was in a new black Tuxedo, his eyes pierced hers, but not in an interrogating way like usually, she liked how they watched her, Mammy left the room silently, Darien looked at her more intensely and charmingly at the same time, she felt like she couldn't breathe, she barley could, he approached her, complementing her on her attire, all she could do was nod, he gestured for her to sit at her vanity, she obeyed, she was loosing her breath thinking about him, she had never been a women to faint, but she felt she might, she looked in the vanity, he rummaged in her jewelry box, 

"Ahh, the perfect necklace." he said it was a beautiful long ruby necklace, he held her hair while he put the necklace on, he held out his arm to help her out of her seat, she took it and got up, but she felt like a fawn that could barley walk, the moment her feet hit the floor she held Darien tightly for support. He felt her needing him she he put one arm around her and with the other arm, he held her hand, she didn't know why she felts o light headed, 

"My dear, what's wrong?" he asked, she took in a deep breath,

"I think Mammy, may have put my corset on too tightly." she lied, she was used to the tightness of the corset, crushing her bones, she had been sued to it the first day she had worn it, but maybe it'd help her feel better if it was a little looser, he helped her over to the bed, she held the bedpost as he undid her dress part of her corset, he tried to loosen it at best her could without undoing the whole thing, she feel uneasy as his hand touched her back while fixing the corset, it had been so long since he touched her, held her, made love to her… as soon as he was done, she walked away from him, he held up her dress,

"You might want to put this on." he smiled, Christmas always put him in the best mood it seemed, she sighed, she hated when he mocked her little mistakes, he smiled crookedly, like a mischievous little boy, he used to smile like that all the time when they were on their honeymoon, he held out the dress, she quickly put it on, He held out her arm again, she smiled and took it. They approached the staircase, and walked down slowly, Rini was in a pretty little red dress and playing with William, Samuel was talking to Robert and Grandmother Shields and Amy seemed to be having a lovely conversation, Suellen was no where to be seen, They came down, Rini immediately looked up, upon seeing her parents she stopped the game she was playing with her cousin and giggled then ran up the stairs they were coming down, but of coarse such a little girl can't keep her balance, especially while running up the stairs, she feel quite a lot but kept running, Grandmother Shields commented how sweet it was, Rini finally reached her parents,

"Mommy!" She squealed, Serena hadn't seen Rini since breakfast, being awfully busy, she felt awful about neglecting the child on Christmas Eve, she picked up the little girl and continued to walk down the stairs, what she didn't notice was Darien's pleased face, when the family reached the stairs Serena put Rini down, Rini then started to follow her father but when he went to fix a drink, which disinterested her she went back to her cousin, Serena spotted Robert waving her over, the same goofy smile on his face, but never the less Serena put on her southern belle charm and walked over, as she walked she felt Darien eyes on her, she smiled to herself, she he decided to play the jealous husband tonight? She would make him jealous indeed, she quickened her step,

"Why Robert Pierceson!" She cried, she hugged the tall red-headed man, and kissed him on the cheeks, 

"Serena…" he whispered, he inhaled her sent, and he pulled back,

"Well an old married man I've heard, you lured my sister." she giggled,

"Well she's no where as wonderful as her sister, I don't understand why she hates you so, you're a fresh breath of heaven." he said sweetly

"Oh don't you put your country boy charm on me." she warned flirtatiously 

"I suppose I have a weakness for O'Hara women." he said 

"You're forgetting she's a Shields now." she heard Darien's voice as he wrapped his arm around Serena,

"Yes Robert, you are." Suellen said from behind Serena and Darien, Serena grimaced, 

"Serena, Captain Shields was it." Suellen said

"Where have you been?" Serena asked

"Admiring you home." she said as she put on a fake smile, Serena rolled her eyes

"Daddy, Mommy?" Rini said, Darien immediately put his attention on the child he let go of Serena's waist; he picked up the child,

"What is it Rini?" he asked, she smiled, Serena looked at the child questioningly

"Santa Coming?" she asked, 

"Oh Darling he's coming after your asleep." Serena said, Rini looked disappointingly down, Darien looked at her,

"But Rini, he'll be sure to bring you lots of presents." he said she looked up excitedly, Serena looked at Suellen the envy in her eyes, Serena knew that look, Suellen must want a child badly, but lord knows they could afford it at the farm, Serena walked away, looking for Grandmother Shields, she reminded her so much of her mother, she looked around the house, she looked around the room, surly the old women hadn't left the room, this is where everyone was, she spotted her on the coach then, sitting pleasantly by herself,

"Hello, Mother Shields." Serena said nicely, she old women looked up and smiled,

Why Serena please don't call me that it make me sound so old." she smiled

"Miss Eleanor." Serena said, the old women smiled again, she patted the couch next to her for Serena to sit, Serena obeyed

"You look radiant this evening Serena." she said, Serena blushed,

"Thank you." She replied,

"You and Darien make such a handsome pair, I was watching you 2 when you were coming down the stairs. Rini's an angel also; her father was nothing like that when he was little." Serena laughed,

"Darien must have been awful!" Serena said

"Oh he was…" Eleanor laughed

"Tell me Serena… Not to sound nosey but… Well I do love that little girl… Do you and Darien want anymore children?" she asked, Serena blushed, then thought for a moment,

"Well I'm not exactly sure about Darien." she said finally, she felt terrible lying to Eleanor; after Rini had been born Darien had said he wanted a son too. 

"Darien never wanted a family, said he'd be so unhappy, that's partly why he and his father never got along, there where so many belles he should've' married…But since he married you… His outlook has changed, seeing him with Rini melts my heart… I'm so very grateful for you Serena, you made him realize that he ought to settle down, He does want more children my pet, I know he does… I think he's just scared you don't." she said, Serena felt very uneasy,  
"D-Darien told you this? Recently?" she asked

"A mother just knows" she said

"Knows what mother?" Darien asked, The 2 women looked up,

"We were just talking about how naughty you were when you were a little boy." Serena said at she stood up, Eleanor smiled, and got up too, I think I'm going to find you sister-in-law, Amy, quite a lovely girl. By the way, you two may want to look up." she smiled. Serena and Darien both looked up, there was a beautiful green shrub, with waxy white berries adorning it.

TBC


End file.
